Can you love me?
by Maika oneechan
Summary: Peter Parker es simplemente un universitario, sin ningún plan para el futuro, viviendo su aburrida y monótona vida. Sin embargo, se verá envuelto en una rara serie de acontecimientos, desde la aparición de ese no tan joven muchacho que se autoproclama como "su único y verdadero amor". Así poco a poco irá descubriendo quien es realmente Wade Wilson, y que es realmente lo que quiere.
1. El encuentro

**-Demonios, debí haber traído mi maldito paraguas-** La lluvia resbala por mis mejillas empapando mi rostro y luego el resto de mi cuerpo, a pesar de odiar esta sensación chiclosa que siento en los pies debido a la lluvia, me reconforta sentir el frio pasar por todo mi cuerpo, estas últimas semanas en la universidad han sido un infierno, siento como mi cabeza va enfriándose poco a poco, incluso puedo sentir como mi alma toma una bocana de este aire frio. El resfriado que pesque, porque estoy seguro de que enfermaré, habrá valido la pena.

Siento mis músculos relajarse a cada paso que doy, tal vez el haber olvidado mi paraguas fue un golpe de suerte, el único que he tenido en estas tres semanas. Si bien es cierto que he sacado un sobresaliente en mi proyecto final, eso no compensa todo el estrés al que me he sometido. Podría jurar que he estado a punto de desmayarme más de dos veces.

 **-¡Santo cielo!-** Juro que un trueno ha caído en esta calle, no muy lejos de aquí. Empiezo a caminar más rápido, pues por muy bien que se sienta andar bajo la lluvia, morir rostizado como un pollo gracias un rayo no es mi primera opción. ¡Por Dios! Que solo tengo 20 años, ninguna forma de morir sería mi primera opción. Aunque pensándolo mejor, prefiero que me caiga un rayo, a morir debido a un estúpido proyecto final. ¡Qué es solo una maldita calificación! ¡Un mugre número impreso en un papel que no sirve más que para presumir! Claro, si no es que primero te golpean por nerd. En la vida real, ningún jefe te preguntará que calificación obtuviste en ese examen sorpresa que hizo la sorda de tu profesora, ni le importará cuantas noches tuviste que desvelarte para poder terminar tu proyecto, al final, lo único que quieren es que sepas usar medianamente una computadora y hacerle buenos cumplidos, entre más lame botas seas, mejor te ira, o bien follarte a su hija, esa fea a la que tuvo que comprarle una cita ya que nadie quería llevarla a la graduación. Si es que el mundo cada vez se hace más y más retorcido.

 **-Me cago en…-** ¡Genial! me he tropezado con un pedazo de ladrillo, pero es que ¿A quién mierda se le ocurre dejar esto a mitad del camino? Menos mal que nadie me ha visto, y es que claro, nadie quiere salir cuando cae una tormenta con aires de diluvio como esta. ¡Que incluso a las tormentas se les da por creerse superiores a mí! Esta semana no podría empeorar, y la única razón por la cual no me atrevo a gritarlo es porque igual me cae un rayo encima, con la suerte que tengo prefiero no arriesgarme.

Miro a todos lados solo para asegurarme que nadie me haya visto, he escuchado un leve murmullo, por lo que no me sorprendería voltear y ver como alguien se ríe de mi desgracia, incluso siento como mi dignidad se resbala junto con las gotas de lluvia. Pero para mi sorpresa no hay nadie cerca, debió ser mi paranoica imaginación, a no ser que el hombre invisible este detrás de mí partiéndose de la risa y grabando mi reacción para subirla a Youtube. Efectivamente, tantas horas sin dormir al fin están dando resultados, siempre supe que tarde o temprano me volvería loco, y sucedió más tarde de lo que esperaba. ¿Debería dejarme crecer el cabello y pintarlo de algún rojo escandaloso? ¿O bien pintarme una sonrisa en el rostro y decolorarme el cabello de verde? Que poco original soy.

De pronto escucho un ruido escandaloso, como si algo hubiese caído desde muy alto, y segundos después veo como un gato huye velozmente de un callejón a otro. Menudo susto debió haberse llevado.

Tengo la certeza de que aquí hay algo raro, de pronto tengo la sensación de que no estoy solo, a algún otro loco se le ha ocurrido caminar bajo la lluvia al igual que a mí, o bien, un loco asesino violador está acosándome y trata de secuestrarme.

 **-MIRA HOMBRE, QUE NO ESTOY PARA BROMAS-** No recibo respuesta alguna. Entro en pánico, tal vez gritar no haya sido mi mejor idea, pero dudo que puedo escucharme si no lo hago, la lluvia no ayuda en nada, solo hace que este escenario sea más tenebroso. **–SE KARATE, PUEDO DEFENDERME-** No, no se karate, pero no miento al decir que puedo defenderme, no por nada voy al gimnasio a diario, aunque este mes no he podido ir debido a la universidad, pero eso el violador no lo sabe, bueno, en realidad el ni siquiera sabe mi nombre y también es muy poco probable que sea un violador. ¿¡Pero es que soy idiota o qué!? Debería aprovechar este tiempo y salir huyendo de aquí, no quedarme parado como un imbécil gritándole al aire. – **VOY A IRME-** No sé porque he dicho eso. Soy tonto.

Empiezo a caminar a grandes zancadas, avanzo lo más rápido que puedo hasta llegar cerca de un callejón, el mismo de donde ha salido el mendigo gato. Las piernas me tiemblan como gelatina, pero intento hacerme el valiente y continuar mi camino. Cuando paso enfrente oigo claramente leves murmullos, puedo jurar que alguien dijo "Help me" ¿Pero quién se cree que es? ¿Marina Joyce? Igual es un drogadicto o… un violador drogadicto, ok ya tengo que calmarme con eso de las violaciones. Pero sigo teniendo este mal presentimiento. Al menos dejaré de ser virgen… Me odio a mí mismo por pensar eso.

Escucho ruidos que provienen del callejón, ¿Y si alguien está herido? Una vez mi tío Ben me dijo "Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad" Yo no soy ningún superhéroe ni nada por el estilo, pero desde que él murió me prometí a mí mismo que ayudaría a cualquiera que lo necesitase, siempre y cuando estuviera entre mis posibilidades obviamente. Soy un simple universitario tampoco hay mucho que pueda hacer.

 **-¿H-HOLA?...-** Y aquí estoy, parado enfrente de aquel callejón. Mis piernas tiemblan como gelatina y mi voz sale más aguda de lo que me gustaría. El miedo es palpable, siento que me sofoco, desde hace ya un rato que la lluvia dejo de impórtame.

Empiezo a adentrarme poco a poco en el callejón, el piso está lodoso y el olor a basura es insoportable. – **¿E-ESTAS BIEN? ¿NECESITAS AYUDA?-** De lejos diviso una figura, es algo borrosa. Estoy metiéndome en problemas, no debería hacer esto, escucho claramente como algo dentro de mí me pide que huya, que esto no es una buena idea. Deja de ser un cobarde, sé un hombre por una vez en tu vida, se un héroe, hazlo por tío Ben, intento motivarme pero mis piernas no responden. Enfrente de mí hay un hombre, de unos veintitantos, creo que está inconsciente, y está sangrando.

Me quedo en blanco unos segundos, ¿Qué hago? ¿¡Qué hago maldita sea!? Tiemblo, todo mi cuerpo tiembla, su pecho sube y baja, eso significa que sigue vivo, pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Un frio sudor recorre todo mi cuerpo. No sé nada de primeros auxilios, pero tampoco puedo dejarlo tirado aquí.

De pronto veo como mis dedos se mueven con fluidez, inconscientemente marco a emergencias. El hospital no está muy lejos de aquí, así que la ambulancia no tardará en llegar, aún así intento levantarlo, no sin antes revisar que no tenga ningún arma o algo por el estilo; sin embargo me es imposible, este hombre pesa el doble que yo, tal vez el triple, antes alardeé de ir todos los días al gimnasio pero este hombre parece que viviera en uno, su enorme y musculoso cuerpo deja en total vergüenza al mío, ¿con que clase de monstruo debió enfrentarse para terminar de esta forma?

 **-Tranquilo amigo, todo estará bien-** Tener que decirle esto me deja un amargo sabor de boca, esto me trae dolorosos recuerdos, siento que mis ojos arden, y hasta ahora soy consciente de que estoy llorando, no sé cuándo empecé a hacerlo pero agradezco que llueva, solo estamos nosotros dos, y él esta inconsciente pero eso no evita que me sienta avergonzado.

La ambulancia llega minutos después, lo acomodan en la camilla y piden que les cuente lo que paso camino al hospital. Siento la necesidad de tomar su mano, lo hago y le susurro que todo estará bien, a pesar de las miradas reprobatorias de los enfermeros; él es un completo extraño lo sé, sin embargo, si yo estuviese en su lugar me gustaría que alguien hiciese esto por mí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **-¿Es usted un familiar del paciente? ¿O amigo cercano? –**

 **-No, ninguna de las dos-**

 **-¿Conoce a alguien a quien podamos contactar?-**

 **-No… yo solo lo encontré tirado en un callejón-**

Veo como la recepcionista escribe de mala gana y después comienza a hacer algunas llamas. Me hace un gesto con la mano, me está pidiendo que me siente, eso o bien me está mandando a la mierda, creo que hace ambas cosas.

No he sido nada útil desde que llegue al hospital, pero no lo hago a propósito, realmente no sé nada sobre este hombre, por muy mal que me vean, como si intentaran leer mi mente, no conseguirán nada, porque realmente no sé nada. Ya han venido tres enfermeras a entrevistarme, es como si pensaran que oculto algo. Tal vez sean imaginaciones mías, pero creo que no confían en mí.

 **-Disculpa ¿Podrías repetirme tu nombre?-** Y esta es la cuarta, pero esta vez es una doctora o al menos eso dice su identificación ¿Es que piensan mandarme a todo el hospital para entrevistarme?

- **Peter, Peter Parker, soy estudiante de la universidad Empire State-** Siento que ya repetí esta frase más de mil veces en un solo día. La doctora toma nota, pero a diferencia de las anteriores, esta me mira fijamente a los ojos y me sonríe. Nunca había visto una sonrisa tan forzada como la suya, sus encías se notan tanto que da asco.

- **Bien Peter, ¿podrías contarme que sucedió en ese callejón? ¿Cómo es que tu… ahmm… amigo terminó de esta forma?-** ¿Soy yo o esta mujer esta insinuando algo de lo que no estoy enterado? Entonces paro en seco y me doy cuenta que he estado caminando de un lado a otro mientras me muerdo las uñas ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no van a creerse otras cosas, si yo estoy actuando como una novia preocupada? ¿¡Pero que rayos me pasa!?

 **-No es mi amigo, simplemente lo encontré tirado en un callejón de regreso a casa-** Me irrita tener que repetirlo. La mujer me mira como quien no quiere la cosa, se supone que son doctores no investigadores privados, deberían conseguirse una vida, maldita sea.

 **-Señor, tiene que entender que… -**

 **-¡No es nada mío maldita sea! ¡Simplemente lo encontré en un puto callejón!-**

 **-Por favor señor, tendré que pedirle que baje la voz-**

 **-Entonces solo haga su maldito trabajo-**

No suelo explotar fácilmente, pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice. La mujer me ve de pies a cabeza y luego se aleja escribiendo saber que en su libreta. Minutos después tengo a un par de policías detrás de mí. Debí haberme ido cuando pude, ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Qué al llegar al hospital todos me agradecerían, dirían que soy un héroe y bailaríamos la macarena todos juntos?

 **-¿Señor Parker? Tendrá que venir con nosotros un par de minutos, tenemos algunas preguntas que hacerle-** Genial, lo que me faltaba, ahora me tratan como un criminal. Lo último que quiero son problemas, podría echar a correr pero de nada serviría, ya di todos mis datos a la recepcionista. Esto es como cuando ayudé a esa señora a la cual le habían robado el bolso, al final, a quien culparon fue a mí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al parecer los policías no tienen noción del tiempo, su "par de minutos" fueron dos horas y media. Termine llegando a casa a la 1 de la madrugada, y para colmo mañana o más bien hoy, tengo clases. Es lo que me gano por quererme hacer el héroe.

Sin embargo, fue un buen día después de todo, logré presentar mi proyecto y más importante aún, le salve la vida a un buen hombre, o bueno, al menos contribuí en algo.

En la ducha, mientras enjabono mi cuerpo no puedo evitar pensar en él, ¡Pero que gay ha sonado eso! Lo que quise decir es que me alegro de haber entrado a ese callejón, a pesar de la mala espina que daba, si no lo hubiese hecho él podría haber muerto allí, en medio de toda esa basura. Es irónico que tenga que darme explicaciones a mi mismo.

En fin, antes de irme le pregunté a la enfermera si se pondría bien y me dijo que solo había sido una leve contusión craneal, no sé qué significa realmente pero mañana podré ir a visitarlo, le llevaría flores o algo así, pero no quiero seguir creando confusiones, con el numerito que hice ayer, es más que suficiente.

Me recuesto en la cama y pienso en que debería llevarle mañana. **-Tal vez unos chocolates-** Debería preguntarle a Gwen, ella es una chica y por lo tanto sabe de estas cosas, aunque vamos, tampoco es como si fuera a declarármele, son solo unos chocolates en plan "Hey amigo, te traje esto, espero que te recuperes pronto" Sin darme cuenta, veo como mi teléfono ya está marcando al número de Gwen, hace días que no hablo con ella. Tuvimos una leve pelea y luego se interpuso el proyecto, espero que no esté molesta.

 **-… ¿Peter?-** Me siento en la cama y sin más preámbulo comienzo a contarle todo lo que paso ayer, desde mi proyecto hasta la interrogación de los policías, tal vez exagere un poco las cosas, pero ella es mi novia y quiero lucirme.

 **-Peter, eres realmente asombroso, pero son las 5 de la mañana, y tenemos examen en dos horas-** ¿Realmente estuvimos hablando tanto tiempo? Sorprendentemente no me siento para nada cansado, hablar con Gwen es maravilloso.

 **-Nos vemos luego Peter, descansa un poco-** Pocos minutos después de colgar siento que mis parpados pesan una tonelada y me quedo profundamente dormido, soy como una colegiala enamorada y no me arrepiento.


	2. El hospital

_POV WADE_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **-Estarás bien cariño, solo tienes que descansar un poco más.-**_ _Miente, siempre lo hace. Nada estará bien. Nada nunca ha estado bien._

 _Intento reincorporarme en la cama, pero todo mi cuerpo duele. Mi cabeza da vueltas, y siento como mis huesos truenan cada vez que intento moverme. La odio._

 _No quiero verla, no quiero ver a nadie, pero no me atrevo a decirlo, así que me limito a verme a través del espejo, ese que abarca toda la pared de mi derecha y cuya única función es dejarme presenciar del espectáculo. Mi cuerpo moreteado y lleno de ampollas, es una obra de arte para sus ojos. Noto como me mira con esa sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Me dan asco. Me doy asco._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

De pronto abro mis ojos, y siento como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre mi cabeza. Es de noche, pero la luz de los pasillos que se cuela por la puerta me alerta que no estoy solo. Escucho voces, bueno, siempre las escucho es solo que esta vez son voces desconocidas. Al levantarme siento que una pequeña brisa se cuela en mis puertas traseras. Llevo puesta una bata de hospital, menos mal, pensé que había olvidado vestirme antes de salir de casa, no sería la primera vez y tampoco es que me importe tanto.

[¿Estas ciego o es qué tu ultima neurona ha optado por suicidarse?] {Déjalo en paz, él siempre ha sido un idiota, no sé por qué te sorprende} - **¿Ah? ¿Por qué discuten ahora, de que me perdí?** \- {Tú siempre estás perdido} [¿Realmente no te has dado cuenta imbécil?] **-¡No he olvidado vestirme idiotas, llevo puesta una bata de hospital!-** [Te mataría si pudiera] {Eres un caso perdido viejo}

En ese momento escucho pasos apresurados, alguien viene hacia aquí. **–Cierren la boca o podrán escucharnos-** [¡A mí no intentes darme ordenes!] {Tú eres el único al que pueden oír Wade} Cierto, a veces olvido que solo yo puedo escuchar estas voces en mi cabeza. Me tiro rápidamente sobre la cama e intento hacerme el dormido. Sea quien sea, lo golpearé si intenta acercarse.

Segundos después veo como se abre la puerta de forma sigilosa. Es una mujer haciendo cosplay de enfermera. ¡Sabía que no era el único al que le gustaban esas cosas! Ella es de las mías. {No te muevas Wade, sigue el plan} [¿Estás loco? ¡Huye! ¡Esta es tu oportunidad!] - **¿Ah? Pero si al fin eh encontrado a mi media naranja-**

 **\- ¿Esta bien señor? ¿Le duele algo? –** La hermosa mujer entra y se acerca sigilosamente a mi cama. ¡Mírala! Es tan mona cuando se preocupa por mí. {Creo que quiere besarnos} [No ha podido resistirse a nuestros encantos, no la culpo] Me preparo para besarla, pero…

 **-¿Qué pasa Amanda? –** [¿Quién es esa?] Una mujer regordeta y piel achocolatada se asoma por el lumbral de la puerta, con ese uniforme me recuerda a uno de esos malvaviscos que traen chocolate por dentro… ¿o es que lo llevan por fuera? {¡Wade, concéntrate!} [No hagas esperar a la dama ¡Bésala!] **–Cierto, demasiada charla y poca acción -** Aun acostado, la tomo por la cintura e intento besarla, pero siento un fuerte pinchazo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encuentro en brazos de Morfeo.

Mientras tanto, en los sueños de húmedos de Wade:

.

.

 _-¿Qué tal Morfeo?-_

 _-No otra vez tu… ¡Deja de restregarte en mis brazos Wilson!_

 _\- ~No puedo evitarlo Morfy, eres muy guapo y tus brazos son increíbles~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

[¡Despierta idiota!] {Mueve el culo hombre, que ya es de día} **–Fuera de aquí, ¡Malditas ruidosas! –**

Siento como la asquerosa luz empieza a penetrar en mis parpados y me obliga a abrir los ojos. ¡Que daría por poder dormir toda mi vida! {[DESPIERTA WADE]} **-¡Que si maldita sea!-** Empiezo a enfadarme, ayer no fue mi mejor día. ¿Desde cuándo es legal anestesiar a alguien sin su permiso? ¡Estuve tan cerca de besarla! **-Gracias malvavisco del demonio-** [¿Aun no sabes dónde estás verdad?, eres realmente un imbécil] {¡Estas en un maldito hospital, cara de caca!} **-¿A QUIEN LLAMAS CARA DE CACA, CARA DE CACA?-** {¡Yo ni siquiera tengo cara, idiota!}…

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Mientras tanto, en la oficina del doctor Strange

Un hombre de unos 40 años mira fijamente la punta de sus relucientes zapatos. _¿Están lo suficientemente brillantes? Tal vez debería enviarlos a pulir aún más_. Piensa.

 **-El paciente sigue alucinado doctor-** Emily Preston, una enfermera veterana, le cuenta todo lo sucedido durante su guardia nocturna. Su informe es de lo más completo, pero aun así se ve con la necesidad de resumirlo a su jefe, quien afirma estar muy ocupado para leer "el cómo perdían el tiempo la noche de ayer"

 **-¿Ya le hicieron el examen toxicológico?-** El doctor Strange está molesto, tiene una cita con una hermosa dama en menos de una hora, pero primero tiene que arreglar un asunto respecto al paciente #8226, del cual aún no saben nada.

 **-Si doctor, pero no muestra anomalías-** Emily también está molesta, su jefe es peor que un grano en el culo, nadie lo soporta. Es un engreído y parece tomarse todo a la ligera, aun así es el mejor doctor de todo el hospital, siempre se las ingenia para dar el diagnóstico correcto, aun en los casos más difíciles. Si no fuese por eso desde hace años lo hubiesen despedido.

 **-Bien, esperemos un tiempo, por el momento ponlo en observación-** El doctor le hace una seña a la enfermera Preston indicándole que ya puede retirarse. Esto la irrita aún más y lucha contra las ganas de darle un puñetazo en toda la cara, sin embargo, tragándose su enojo se levanta y dice.

 **-Doctor Strange, solo una pregunta más, ¿el paciente puede recibir visitas?**

Ningún amigo o familiar ha venido a buscarlo **,** tampoco se ha dado un aviso a la policía sobre su desaparición, por lo que la pregunta logra desconcertarlo, así que lo piensa un poco y luego dice **-Por supuesto, eso sería de gran ayuda-** Entre más rápido logre quitárselo de encima mejor. De pronto su celular comienza a vibrar, así que se levanta para contestar la llamada mientras la enfermera Preston se retira del lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **-… Ammmh… Esto…-**

 **-¿En qué le puedo ayudar joven?-**

Frente a la recepcionista, un joven adolescente se plantea si debería pedir indicaciones a la mujer o simplemente darse la vuelta e irse de regreso a casa. En su mano lleva una caja barata de chocolates.

 **-Soy Peter Parker, estoy buscando a… un amigo-** El joven muchacho es un manojo de nervios, su voz tiembla un poco al hablar. Se nota inseguro.

 **-¿Cómo se llama su amigo?-** _Los jóvenes de ahora son todo unos raritos._ Piensa la mujer.

- **Y-yo… No lo sé-** Y Peter se queda parado en frente del mostrador, como esperando a que la mujer adivine a quien está buscando y lo deje pasar.

La mujer simplemente suspira, _Ya no estoy para esto_ , piensa. **–Mira cariño, si no me dices el nombre de tu amigo no podré ayudarte, ¿Lo entiendes?-**

 **\- S-sí, lo entiendo señora.-** Minutos después, el joven Peter se retira con la mirada baja y algo decepcionado por lo acontecido. _Tendré que intentarlo más tarde,_ se dice a sí mismo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

De regreso en la habitación de Wade:

 **-Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que esto es un hospital?-** {Efectivamente} [¿En dónde más podrías estar?] **– ¡En un harem rodeado de enfermeras sexys! –** [ERES IDIOTA] {¿En dónde ves enfermeras sexys viejo?} [No hay nadie aquí más que nosotros, tonto] **–No lo sé, tal vez son tímidas~-** [No tiene caso, simplemente ignóralo] {Das pena amigo} **\- ¡No se atrevan a ignorarme!… -**

 **-¿Señor? ¿Con quién está hablando?-** [¡No les digas Wade, es una trampa!] {¡Van a separarnos! ¡ES UNA EMBOSCADA} [¿Cómo ha entrado sin que nos diéramos cuenta?] {VA A MATARNOS} [{¡PELIGRO!}]

 **\- ¡Cierren la boca, no me dejan pensar!-** Ups, creo que he gritado muy fuerte porque de la nada dos hombres robustos y cara de estar oliendo un pedo aparecieron detrás de la mujer, que por cierto…

 **-¡Hey! Eres tú, malvado malvavisco, ¡todo fue tu culpa!-** Me cruzo de brazos para dejar muy en claro mi descontento, esa mujer me debe una. {¡Si, nos debe una!} [¡Y MUY GRANDE!]

Los gorilas que lleva por guardaespaldas intentan entrar pero Malvavisco-chan los detiene con una mano, ella debe ser muy fuerte~ **-Está bien chicos, yo controlo-** ¡Malvavisco-chan lo ha hecho de nuevo! Ella es tan cool~ Creo que podría intentar comérmela, pero con cariño [Que asco viejo] {Ni lo intentes Wade}

 **-Señor, ¿Cómo se siente?-** ¡Todos aquí se preocupan por mí! Siento que podría quedarme aquí por una temporada. [¡Es un hospital Wade, se supone que tienen que cuidarte!] {Déjalo, es la mayor atención que ha recibido nunca en su vida} [Es triste porque es verdad]

 **\- ¡Bien, mejor que nunca!, y no miento, por lo general suelo sentirme como una mierda, pero hoy no es uno de esos días-** {Es cierto, hoy estas de buen humor} [Es porque hoy has podido dormir bien, de seguro ha sido eso] {Espera, has dormido bien gracias a la anestesia, ¡eso significa que ha sido gracias a ella!} [Cierto, hay que agradecerle. ¡Gracias malvavisco!]

 **-Me alegra escuchar eso señor…-**

 **-¿Qué? ¿Los has escuchado? ¡Por favor, no le digas a nadie! –** [¡Nos han descubierto!] {ES TODO TU CULPA} [EVACUACIÓN] {RETIRADA ESTRATÉGICA}

 **\- ¡Tranquilo amigo! Está bien, no pienso decirle a nadie, tan solo cálmese por favor-** {WADE DEJA DE CORRER POR TODA LA HABITACION} [Nos avergüenzas viejo]

 **-¿Ah? ¿Cuándo empecé a correr?, bueno ya no importa. –** Ahora todos están viéndome raro, así que trato de sentarme lo más elegantemente posible en mi cama para equilibrar las cosas, incluso levanto mi meñique, he visto que la gente en la televisión hace esto cuando intenta ser sofisticada.

 **-¿Se siente bien señor?-** [Ya sabe que eres un rarito] {Tonto} **-De maravilla-** Le doy mi mejor sonrisa como prueba de lo que digo. Por la cara que ha puesto deduzco que se ha quedado perdidamente enamorada de mí. Asumiré las consecuencias~

 **-¿Esta estreñido señor?-** {¿Cómo lo supo?} [Pídele matrimonio] **-¿Has estado espiándome primor? ¿O son tus poderes de doctora?-**

 **-Primeramente, le advierto que si vuelve a llamarme de esa manera tendremos serios problemas señor. Ahora contestando a su pregunta, no he estado espiándolo y tampoco tengo poderes, es solo intuición.-** [Creo que acaba de rechazarnos] {Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto}

 **-En todo caso, ¿podría decirme cuál es su nombre?-** Tiene carita preocupada, de seguro está molesta porque no nos hemos presentado [¿Cómo piensas coquetearle a alguien sin presentarte antes?] {Es tu culpa Wade, reconquístala}

 **-Wade Wilson, linda. Ha tus ordenes-** Intento besar su mano pero uno de sus gorilas me aparta bruscamente. {Creo que están celosos} [¡Muéstrales quien es el macho alfa aquí!] **– Ajam.. ¿Y tú eres?-**

- **Mucho gusto señor Wilson. Mi nombre es Emily Preston, para servirle.-** [¿Ha dicho para servirle? Wow, esta chica va muy rápido] {De prisa Wade, antes de que se arrepienta} **–Es algo grande para mí, ¿no creen?-** {No lo arruines viejo} [No siempre puedes tener a una chica a tu disposición, que importa la edad]

 **-¿Disculpe? ¿A qué se refiere con "grande" señor Wilson?-** [Oh, oh, alguien está molesta] {¿Estamos en problemas?} **-¿El tamaño importa?-** [Claro que importa] {¿Pero a nosotros nos importa?}

 **-Dejando eso a un lado, ¿Sabe cómo llegó aquí señor Wilson? ¿Tiene algún recuerdo?-** [Abducción alienígena] {Secuestro} [Conspiración] {Teletransportación} [REPTILIANOS]

- **No lo recuerdo… pero creo que alguien me trajo, ¿una chica guapa tal ves?-** [En tus sueños] {Y en los nuestros~}

- **Correcto, ¿Recuerda que pasó antes? –** Mi mente se ha quedado en blanco, de pronto ese sentimiento que creí olvidado regresa, mis ánimos bajan, mi energía decae, me siento mal… me siento sucio.

 **-¿Pasa algo señor Wilson?-** Avanza unos cuantos pasos acercándose a mí, pero no lo suficiente. Sus guardaespaldas no le quitan los ojos de encima, no confían en mí y no los culpo.

– **Nada, no recuerdo nada-** No miento, realmente no recuerdo nada y tampoco quiero hacerlo. Siento que mis ojos arden y me escuece la garganta, pero no me atrevo a levantar la mirada. A veces puedo ser muy patético.

 **-¿Qué le parece si se recuesta un rato señor Wilson? Enseguida le traigo su desayuno-** [¿Alguien dijo comida?] {¡Desayuno en la cama!} **-¿Chimichangas?-** Siento rápidamente como mi apetito y mis ganas de vivir regresan. [Esto es verdadero amor] {Deberíamos recompensárselo} [Neh, seamos unos chicos malos]

- **¿Chimi-que?, solo espere aquí señor Wilson-** [Algo me dice que nunca regresará] {No era mi tipo después de todo} Pues yo, casi que prefiero más a esta que a la otra~

[¿Escucharon?]

¿Soy yo o ha echado seguro a la puerta?

{Quien sabe, pero me gustaría saber ¿Por qué ha dejado a uno de sus mastodontes aquí adentro con nosotros?}

¿Es algo sobreprotectora no?

[O tal vez enamoramos a la persona incorrecta]

{Eso tiene más sentido}

¿Alguien trae vaselina?…

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Mientras tanto:

La enfermera Preston camina a paso veloz por los pasillos, se dirige a la recepción.

 **-Emily, querida ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?-** La recepcionista en turno, una mujer de 40 años o más, la atiende rápidamente. Cosa que Preston agradece pues no tiene muchas amigas en el trabajo pero Susan siempre ha sido muy amable con ella.

 **-Necesito el reporte del paciente #8226-** Susan revisa en todos sus reportes del día pero no consigue nada, así que saca los reportes de ayer y sigue buscando. Minutos después le entrega a Emily un par de hojas sueltas **–Toma cariño, es todo lo que hay-**

Preston las toma y lee rápidamente, realmente no dicen mucho. **– Necesito contactar con este chico, ¿podrías darme su número?-**

 **-¿Cómo dices que se llama?-**

 **-Peter Parker…-**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Horas 8 más tarde en la habitación de Wade

 **-¿Señor Wilson? Tiene una visita –** Emily, mi enfermera estrella se acerca a mi cama, le eh encargado unos tacos para el almuerzo, pero al parecer trae las manos vacías. {Le gusta jugar con nuestros sentimientos} [Eso se llama traición] No me quiere tanto como pensé.

 **-¿Una visita? ¡Genial! Bob ya estaba tardando mucho en venir-** [¡Al fin!] {Este lugar es muy aburrido} [Vayámonos ya]

 **-No señor, no es Bob, pero puedo asegurarle que es una visita muy especial… ¿Puede pasar señor Parker?-** [¿Y quién es ese?] {¿La policía?} […Deberíamos huir…] {Demasiado tarde, este es nuestro fin}

De pronto un chico de unos diecitantos entra en la habitación, cuando lo miro me quedo en shock, no lo puedo creer ¡ES HERMOSO! No puedo apartar mis ojos de él, siento maripositas en mi estómago [Se llama gases] {Creo que el desayuno nos hizo mal}, ignoro a la voces en mi cabeza, en estos momentos solo somos él y yo. Tiene una carita angelical, y ese cuerpo ¡Por Dios! Tiene un cuerpazo… ¡Y esa cintura! Tiene una figura esbelta pero bien trabajada, no podrías confundirlo con una chica. No es muy alto pero eso no importa. Su cabello revuelto es tan sensual, ¡Quisiera poder abrazarlo! Y algo más claro~

 **-H-hola… Ammh soy Peter, es un placer –** Me extiende su mano con una deliciosa sonrisa. Jamás había visto una sonrisa como esa. Tomo su mano con mucha delicadeza y deposito un beso en ella. Su mirada me atrapa, tiene unos perfectos ojos avellana. [Creo que no le ha gustado mucho el beso] {Por la cara que tiene puedo asegurarte que no le ha gustado nada de nada} **–Es todo un placer, mi nombre es Wade, Wade Wilson-** [Esto es incómodo] {No te hagas muchas ilusiones Wade}

 **-Wade, el señor Parker fue quien te trajo aquí, fue él quien te salvó la vida-** Oh por Dios, es el destino. Estamos unidos por el hilo rojo del destino. ¡Estamos destinados! Todo este tiempo buscándolo, y ahora al fin estaremos juntos, si hubiese sabido que me casaría con un chico tan guapo como él me hubiese bañado. [Oh vamos] {Ya hemos pasado por esto Wade} [No empieces con tus cursilerías]

 **-Y-yo… yo… bueno, salvar es una palabra muy… grande, simplemente… aporte mi granito de arena, supongo** \- ¡Por Dios, es tan adorable! ¡Y además es modesto! Este chico es perfecto para mí, sensual y perfecto. [No otra ves Wade] {No es amor, son gases~} ES AMOR, ESTOY MALDITAMENTE ENAMORADO, esta vez no son gases… bueno si son gases, ¡Pero también es amor!

Me levanto de la cama y compruebo que, en efecto, el chico no es tan alto, me llega un poco por debajo de los hombros. Me acerco a él y lo tomo de los antebrazos mientras lo miro fijamente a los ojos, no es capaz de sostenerme la mirada, ¡Es tan lindo cuando está nervioso!, luego sin previo aviso le doy un gran abrazo.

– **¡Claro que me salvaste Petey! Eres mi héroe~ ¿Debería invitarte a cenar? Ya sabes, como una pequeña compensación~-** Al estar tan cerca de él puedo sentir su delicioso olor, huele a shampoo mezclado con un poco de sudor, es lo mejor que he olido en toda mi vida. Lucho contra el impulso de tocar su bien trabajado trasero. ¡Tiene un trasero mejor que el mío! Y eso ya es mucho decir. Desde aquí arriba tengo unas vistas fenomenales. Puedo sentir como su cuerpo se tensa debajo del mío y me aparta de un fuerte empujón haciéndome retroceder un par de pasos, vaya no pensé que el chico tuviese tanta fuerza. [Lo estas asustando idiota] {Eres un pervertido Wade}

 **-N-no señor Wilson, no tengo tiempo para esas cosas pero gracias por la oferta.-** Su cara está totalmente roja, este chico es realmente delicioso. No puedo esperar por tenerlo a mi disposición. Quiero hacerlo mío aquí y ahora. [Tranquilo viejo, aun es un niño] {Contrólate Wade, que tu amiguito no tarda en asomarse para saludar} Realmente me esfuerzo por no babear, ¡Y es que este chico me vuelve loco! Reprimo mis ganas de saltarle encima y con una enorme fuerza de voluntad me vuelvo a acostar en la cama pues la entrepierna ya empieza a dolerme. {La enfermera te está viendo Wade} [Que asco viejo]

 **-¡L-lo siento señor Wilson! ¿¡Lo lastime!? No fui mi intensión, lo juro-** El chico tartamudea, realmente piensa que me ha hecho daño, es tan inocente~ Pero no se equivoca del todo, mi erección está palpitando por debajo de las sabanas ¿Y ahora como oculto esto? **–Está bien baby boy, es un simple dolor de piernas-** Intento sonar convincente, no quiero que Peter se piense cosas raras de mi [TIENES UNA ERECCIÓN DE SOLO VERLO] {Estas enfermo} ¡Es la primera vez que me pasa, puedo jurarlo! Vaya que este chico me pone.

 **-¿Esta seguro señor? Puedo llamar a la enfermera si gusta-** ¿Eh? ¿A qué hora se ha ido la enfermera? [Justo hace 10 segundos] {Al parecer tenía una llamada que atender} [¿Su novio?] {Eso fue rápido} No me importa, ya no la necesito ahora tengo a Petey, él es mucho más mono. {Pobre chico} [No sabe lo que le espera] Noches de sexo salvaje y citas románticas a restaurantes mexicanos, soy el mejor amante del mundo~ **-¿Se encuentra bien? Está un poco ido señor Wilson-** Malditas sea, estúpidas voces dejen de distraerme, debo prestarle toda mi atención a mi chico. [No nos eches la culpa ahora] {No es como si nos gustara hablar contigo de todas formas}

 **-Estoy bien baby, es solo que… ¿Te han dicho que tienes unos encantadores ojos?** \- Soy todo un don juan, el chico se ha puesto más rojo que un tomate, lo he dejado sin palabras.

 **-¿Es... e-está coqueteando c-conmigo?... Esto es suficiente, me voy-** Peter se da media vuelta e intenta abrir la puerta, pero antes de que lo consiga lo tomo rapidamente por la cintura y lo junto fuertemente a mi cuerpo, su trasero choca contra mi erección, esto es realmente excitante. Su cuerpo esta rígido como cemento, puedo sentir como su corazón se acelera, sé que lo estoy asustándolo pero no puedo contenerme. **– ¿A dónde piensas que vas, baby boy?-** Le susurro lentamente, mi respiración es entre cortada, y él ya sabe el por qué.

Petey no dice una sola palabra, ¿Estaré haciéndole daño? Instantáneamente aflojo el agarre en su cintura y me alejo un poco de él posándome frente a la puerta. Ahora podemos vernos cara a cara, pero Peter mantiene la mirada baja y su flequillo oculta la mitad de su rostro. ¿Me odia? **-¿Peter, cariño?... Lo siento, ¿Te hice daño?... ¿Bebé?-** Intento tomarle por la barbilla pero cuando menos me lo espero, Peter me lanza una patada bien acomodada en mis partes nobles y huye de la habitación. Caigo al suelo en pocos segundos mientras intento mantenerme con vida, Petey tiene unas piernas muy fuertes. Enseguida llega la enfermera Preston y me encuentra llorando en el suelo mientras sostengo fuertemente mi entrepierna. Pequeñas lagrimas salen de mis ojos, lamentablemente la patada ha hecho que me excite un poco más.

En definitiva, no pienso dejarlo ir. Lo amo. Lo deseo y haré que él también lo haga. Serás mío Peter, cueste lo que cueste.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuara~


End file.
